lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Crumbs Sugar Cookie
Crumbs Sugar Cookie is one of the main Lalaloopsy Girls. Appearing in all of the media made for the Dolls, Crumbs is a total sweetie who is considered to be one of the most popular Lalaloopsy, rivaling Jewel Sparkles. She also has a little sister: Sprinkle Spice Cookie Personality Because of her sugary-sweetness and big heart, Crumbs is very well known and liked. Often her time is spent baking, and when it isn't, she's more than likely setting up a tea party and inviting friends over for some treats. Crumbs Sugar Cookie has perfect manners at all times and while she is gentle and kind, she can also be stern when she has to be. Appearance Crumbs Sugar Cookie has deep-pink straight styled hair worn back with a thin black headband with a black bow attached and short straightened bangs. Her eyes are black. Crumbs' normal attire consists of a fuchsia pink dress with ruffled lining and a yellow and white checkered apron on top. Her shoes are light pink lace-up boots with dark pink on top and a yellow tint to her socks. Her alternate outfit on Lalaloopsy DS consists of a pink top with magenta spots and lining, short white sleeves and a yellow chiffon ruffled skirt. Her boots, socks, and ornaments remain the same. Silly Hair Crumbs wears a checkered outfit with puffed shorts and magenta puffed sleeves with small white spots on them. She wears the same shoes. Coming with a brand new oven, Crumbs wears a cute yellow and white checkered dress with ruffled lining, puff sleeves and a half apron piece around her waist with magenta pink pockets, waist, and sleeve trimming. She wears short white socks and light pink Mary Janes with magenta bows at the toe. Crumbs' Tea Time comes with a yellow dress with white neck, magenta buttons and belt, and a magenta under-layer/skirt. She has her same shoes and socks, along with black hair bow. The Crumbs' Tea Party doll wears a plain yellow dress with white ruffled layers on her skirt and a pink half-apron with small yellow heart in the corner. She wears her usual black head band with small hair bow, and white socks with black Mary Janes. Crumbs' Sewsleepy doll wears a one piece yellow footy pajama with pink buttons and heart mark on the right knee. Her sleeping bag is pink with with magenta polka dots and the inside is pale lemon-yellow with white stripes. For Loves Chocolate, Crumbs wears a pink themed dress with ruffles at her neck and waist. Her sleeves are slightly puffed, and belt and skirt lining are magenta. Crumbs also has fuchsia socks and pale pink Mary Jane shoes. Her bow is the same. Pet Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a pet mouse. Mouse has big round ears with yellow coloring inside, making them resemble cookies. Its eyes are black while its mouth, nose, and whiskers are magenta. Its tail is light pink. For tea parties, Mouse likes to wear a magenta bow on one of its ears. In loves Chocolate, its ears are chocolate cookies. Home She lives in a house made out of cookies and sweets.The roof is made of something similar to M'n'M's and the outside is made of heart cookies. Candy canes hold the roof on the veranda and inside there is an oven with lots of goodies baking. Merchandise *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Full Size Doll *Crumbs Sugar Cookie (1st edition) mini *Crumbs' Tea Time (2nd edition) mini *Sew Sleepy Crumbs mini *Crumbs' Tea Party mini *Crumbs Sugar Cookie soft doll *Crumbs Sugar Cookie silly hair doll *Valentine's Day 2013 Target exclusive Crumbs Loves Chocolate mini *Crumbs cookie large doll playset *Crumbs and Sprinkle sisters 2 pack *Mini Crumbs and Sprinkle sisters pack *Mini lalaloopsy rc car (pink,see gallery) with Crumbs Sugar Cookie Trivia *In Italy, Crumbs' name was changed to Cookie. *Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girls doll "Sophina." This rag doll resembles Crumbs but with different attire. *Silly Hair Crumbs does not come with her iconic black bow-band. *Mini Crumbs tea time outfit is a recolor of Dot Starlight's. *Crumbs does not like sour things. *Crumbs' loves chocolate outfit is a recolor of Jewel Sparkles's dress. Gallery Poster-Crumbs.jpg Crumbs Box.jpg Crumb's Baking Oven.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Soft Doll.jpg C1.png C2.png C4.jpg Crumb's Tea Time.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Tin.jpg Crumbs Items.png Crumbs Art.jpg Crumbs and Sprinkle.jpg Mini sprinkle and crumbs.jpg Crumbs Loves Chocolate.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Crumbs Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Party Box.jpg Crumbs home.png Crumbs eating suspicious foods.png Silly Hair Crumbs.jpg Wacky hair crumbs.jpg Crumbs.png Mini sister pack 1.PNG Movie screenshot.png Crumb's House.png Lalaloopsy Webisode 5 Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show Eww.png Sleep.png Good night.png Lalads.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Box.jpg Crumbs rc cruiser 49mhz.jpg cute lalaloopsy.jpg Here comes the little sistsers book.jpg Lalaloopsy Book.jpg Meet the lalaloopsy girls book.jpg Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG Ep. 3 Dot's Moon Mission.png Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Original 8 Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Mini Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Holiday Special Category:Soft Doll Category:Silly Hair